


Between Coffee and Treats

by vindice



Series: The Edge of the Cup [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Deus Ex Machina Kawahira, Dimension Travel, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mist Bakura Ryou, Multi, Ryou and his Occultism, Several Characters Bashing, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Ryou meets a boy that lures all sorts of bad and nasty people towards him like moths to a flame. But that's alright, because Ryou knows how to deal with it.And, it's not like he can talk, since he's kind of the same way himself.





	Between Coffee and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, I’m rewriting the first chapter.
> 
> Rated M for language, violence and gore, but there's a lot more wholesomeness, fluff and slice of life than that.
> 
> Let's see how this goes. [ _grins_ ]

Rewriting~

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. Kawahira. Does anyone else love him or is it only me? It's only me isn't it.
> 
> I have this weird habit of picking up 2D strays wherever I go. My motto is, “if your creator isn't going to love you then fuck, I will.”
> 
> This is relevant for the plot because you're going to be reading a lot of side and ‘main’ characters that nobody seems to appreciate enough, which is a SIN. You're probably going to hate me by the end of this for some of them but, oh well. 
> 
> I'm sorry beforehand for the slowest updates you'll ever see. My most sincerest apologies for that. The other stories within this series will be more quick to write, though. Thank you for giving me this a chance. ♡


End file.
